Their Slaves
by MadPineapple
Summary: Ciel and Alois are two young males who are given to Sebastian and Claude to be trained as slaves. Multiple pairings.
1. Their Slaves, Together

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel; Alois x Ciel; Claude x Alois; Sebastian x Alois.

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, BDSM themes.

A/N: This one has been stuck in my head for a while. And I had to write it.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slit open and harsh bright light made them close again, the loud noise bouncing off cold stonewalls. Numbers and sums were yelled loudly and Ciel groggily realised it was a bidding. But what did they bid for? Jewelleries? Art objects? The words were a complete jumble in his head but after hearing his name, he realised that he was the auctioned item, and strangely enough, the rare and expensive goods were his body. A male's voice informed the public of his assets, blue eyes and unusual slate grey hair, fair skin and exquisite soft body. He was pushed to the front, on his hands and knees and Ciel felt nauseous and dizzy. He was sure enough that they injected some kind of drug in his bloodstream. He tried to struggle, but a firm hand pulled his head back exposing his sneering mouth, lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth. Blue eyes were opened wide when a large hand pressed on his lower back, making him arch and a wince left parted lips. The hand was hot and callous and Ciel's mind registered that he was completely naked. The revelation made his body heat up and a blush stained his face a beautiful red. The spectators started clapping and whistling. Ciel hung his head in embarrassment. A command was growled out to him, but Ciel refused to obey, too absorbed in his humiliation. That same hand took hold of his wrists and Ciel was lifted in the air, his feet dangling a good 5 inches from the floor. Blue eyes closed again hiding from the insistent stares that were sent his way, his body feeling the weight of the intense scrutiny the people gave him, his blush only darkening. A hand lifted his chin, and Ciel barely slit his eyes open, blue meeting brilliant green ones. A single word was uttered and the voice sent shivers down his spine.<p>

"Perfect." And Ciel fell back into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Ciel found himself in a position he thought was completely frightening. He was lying on a large pillow, in what seemed to be an immense golden cage. Next to him, was another body, naked and warm. Ciel knew it was warm since he had been cuddling next to it for the warmth it had. But from where he sat, he could not for the life of him tell if it was male or female. The rounded and not-so-broad shoulders, the slender waist topped with long and shapely legs did not give him any hint about the gender. A low groan and the body started stirring, goose bumps erupting over creamy skin as blond hair spilled over the dark pillow, and Ciel found the answer to his question. The person next to him was a boy, or rather a male, but he looked so young, this Adonis that Ciel could only watch as he slept. Golden hair spread on the pillow, the colour so bright against the dark blue silk of the covering. Pink lips were parted slightly and soft breaths made his chest rise and fall in a delightful cadence. Yet with all of Ciel's scrutiny, the eyes were stubbornly staying closed, dark lashes resting gently against cheeks, long and curled. The blond continued to sleep, and Ciel looked around, but he was dismayed to find that they were in something that clearly resembled a basement. But the things hanging on the walls made Ciel's blood rise in his cheeks. Harnesses, gags, whips and things he didn't even want to think about decorated the room as if they were trophies. Hooks were ingrained in the ceiling and Ciel shuddered at the thought of what could be done when they were coupled with the objects on the walls. The possibilities were unlimited, and he knew enough to fear them.<p>

Ciel jumped and almost screamed when arms were wrapped around his waist, dragging him down to the warm nest of the blonde's body and the cushion. He hadn't heard when the other woke up.

"Come back here. It's cold." The words were whispered against his chest and Ciel suppressed the moan that threatened to leave his mouth. That warm breath felt good against his cool skin. Blue eyes opened slowly and stared at Ciel, glazed and unfocused. Ciel had a feeling that the boy had been drugged as well. It was probably in the way he was moving, jerky and slightly uncoordinated, or it was his speech that was slurred a bit. Ciel could not tell. So he snuggled closer on to the boy, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later Alois woke up to find the cushion so warm, the body next to his own hot, almost feverish. When he pressed his lips to the other's temple, he realised, that it was not the person who was feverish, just he was cold. Shivers wrecked his body, but Alois pulled away to look around the room. His back pressed to the golden bars of the cage and he sighed happily when warm sunrays hit his skin. He looked at the male still slumbering on the pillow, who was curled up like a cat next to the dent where his body had been moments ago. Alois was delighted that he could take in the full appearance of his, quite ironically, bedmate. Pale skin and lush lips ready to be kissed, dark hair and pierced ears, the male seemed a work of contrasts. Alois treaded his fingers through soft locks and over his neck, the skin warm and lovely, lips so tempting and he bent down, his lips slowly pressing kisses over closed ones, stealing the breath out of his lungs. Moments later when the male moved a little, Alois pulled back giggling silently. Warm stabs of pleasure ran over his body and his eyes studied the dark-haired male. His hips and waist were narrow, his cock large even if it was still soft. Alois thought how nice it would be if the other tried to dominate him, to pull him in his lap and ask to simply fuck him. Alois was sure he would accept without even blinking. He laughed out loud. At the sweet sound, the sleeping male stirred and lashes fluttered, revealing dark blue eyes, still glazed with sleep. Alois chuckled again and ran his fingertip over the other's cheek, making blue eyes snap out of their daze and focus on the blonde male that was smiling deviously at him. Ciel got up on his knees and rubbed at his eyes clearing any traces of sleep left. That warm hand left his skin and he briefly missed its warmth.<p>

"What's your name?" the soft question was thrown carelessly to the blond who was leaning on the side of the cage.

"Alois. Yours?" the question was accompanied by a little smirk that Ciel found saucy. But what could he say? They were naked in a large cage both sleeping on the same bed. He felt like some kind of exotic beast, held like this.

"Ciel." Now Alois laughed again and Ciel frowned slightly. What was wrong with this guy?

"It fits you, blue eyes, dark stormy clouds like hair. It definitely fits you. And … I kissed you while you were sleeping." Alois said with a large smile. Ciel blushed slightly, now knowing that it had not been a dream. He was not completely asleep when Alois had kissed him. But he wasn't complaining. It had felt good.

Seeing as Ciel was lost in his thoughts Alois leaned up and nibbled lightly on Ciel's pierced ear. The spot was sensitive and the other male shivered as a wet tongue passed over the skin. Hands were placed on the blonde's shoulders and Ciel tossed his head back when Alois kissed his neck. They both fell backwards on the cushion, fingers gripping at skin, lips devouring hungrily at the other's lips, ravenous and intent on leaving marks. Hips ground on hips, naked skin rubbing against warm and soft skin, hair spreading over the silk as little moan and soft sighs of pleasure filled the room. Teeth bit at lips, making blood well up just beneath the skin and making their lips stand out, red and glistening. Alois was all softness and heat, as he moulded his body on Ciel's. Kissing and touching they lay down as if in some kind of trance. It was still a mystery why they were so urgent. Suddenly Ciel pulled away trying to regain his breath.

"We should try to find a way to escape from here." Ciel's voice was shaky.

"There's a gate but it's locked with a ciphered padlock." Ciel's hopes sunk. He hated having to sit around and wait. It was not like himself.

A throat was cleared and both Ciel and Alois turned to where the sound came from. Three males stood there and Ciel wondered when had they walked in.

* * *

><p>End of Part One<p>

A/N: How was it ? About the dominant pairing, to tell the truth I don't know which one is, but I hope i'll find it as I write.

Who can guess who bought Ciel and Alois?


	2. Their Slaves, Chosen

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel; Alois x Ciel; Claude x Alois; Sebastian x Alois; Claude x Ciel; Claude x Sebastian.

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, BDSM themes.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so much time to update. School kept me from doing it. This chapter is more of an orgy than anything else. And still no one got the right answer. Who can guess who bought Ciel and Alois?

* * *

><p>The three males stood next to the door. They looked strangely alike as if they were siblings. And Ciel suspected they were, their hair unusually purple and eyes of pure crimson. They were certainly unusual.<p>

Alois was blushing but he did not move away from Ciel who had his hands looped around the blonde's waist, fingers still twined in bluish locks as they had been kissing, merely seconds before.

But the males smiled and stepping closer, they opened the cage, being respectful and keeping their eyes adverted from the gorgeous young males who all but gave off sexual energy. Alois straddled Ciel's waist and looked cautiously at the triplets. They were moving too graceful to be considered usual, or normal. One of them came closer, extending his hand, and slowly as if to reassure, stroked blond locks. Alois leaned into the touch, yet his eyes never left Ciel.

One of the males, the one standing closest to the door, commanded.

"Follow."

Ciel and Alois stood up and walked out of the cage, unsure and slightly unsteady on their feet. The male who spoke turned around, leaving the room and leading the way through the myriads of corridors. Reaching a large oak door, he knocked respectfully and a deep yet amused voice answered.

"Enter."

The male opened the door and his siblings pushed inside the two boys. Or rather that is how they looked to the inhabitants of the room, two dark haired men, both tall and pale, one with deviously shining crimson eyes, the other tamed down, reserved honey coloured eyes. And Ciel did not like those looks in the least bit. They were studying them, assessing, cold like the eyes of a surgeon before he had to perform an operation. But he had to admit that they looked good. Exotic even, with such pale skin, dark hair and vivid eyes, they looked as if they just stepped out of a vampire fantasy only a horny schoolgirl would make up. But he was not going to complain.

Alois on the other hand was completely entranced by the gorgeous pale gods who leaned on the desk, light eluding their eyes only to be reflected on the shiny leather they both wore. Alois had heard of places like this where one willingly gave himself up for a period of time to be trained as sexual slave, subjugated to the exquisite BDSM rituals. Or so he had heard. But by the look of it, it was the truth and if he was not mistaken these two were most likely masters of such rituals. It did not help that they were so beautiful, dark leather complimenting their skin and hair. And he loved how at every little move, muscles stood out under the leather, the little squeak as leather chaffed on leather, the smell and the look of it.

He was afraid of them. Ciel was positively afraid of them. Granted that they looked good but who knew how they would treat them? Who knew if they could be careful, gentle? Ciel was quite sure that they would find out soon enough. And he wanted so bad to take his eyes away from those bodies, wrapped up in leather, pants left to hang low on sexy hips, sharp hipbones peeking out of them. And those vests were so short, at least 4 inches between the hem and the waistband of their pants, of exposed flesh, oh so innocently looking. The one with crimson eyes wore heels so high that Ciel wondered if he stole them from a hooker, while the other wore buckled combat boots. They were to say the least an odd duo.

They spoke animatedly, dark looks being sent towards the back of the chair that was occupied by an unknown person. Two glasses of what he believed was alcohol were sitting innocently on the desk, when for the first time since they entered the eyes were trained on them, predatorily and beckoning. Ciel felt as if the air had vanished, his breath hindered by the intensity of that look. A devilish smirk stretched over the red-eyed male's lips as he turned to look better at the two boys who observed the room.

"What do you say, Claude? They look delicious…" He licked his lips lasciviously.

"Are you trying to mock me, Sebastian? You got the first pick so you're gonna take the best…" The other answered a hint of bitterness in his voice but his eyes looked nothing but boredom.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. Then I should make my choice, shouldn't I?" Ciel felt his blood boil. This person was such a tease. This was not a good thing. Especially if he chose Ciel.

But Ciel felt his breath coming back to normal when the heels stepped on the carpet, in the direction of Alois. All he could think was that he pitied the other if Sebastian (that was his name, wasn't it?) chose to tease him. He looked like he was very good at it.

His eyes were drawn like a magnet to the fine ass that Sebastian possessed, emphasized by the heels, calves tight and slender. Ciel bit his lip to stop from sighing. If he had seen a man like that out in the clubs where he partied he would have dragged him forcefully in bed and offered himself.

Sebastian circled around Alois; his critical eye searching for any flaws but his body was perfect, unmarred, and almost virginal in its look. But those blue eyes were so deceiving, shining with knowledge of pleasure. Sebastian loved that look in the eyes of slaves. It meant that they had been trained well and worked even better. But only the looks were not enough to be good for Sebastian's standards. Fingers extended and caressed the sweet child-like face of the male. Black lashes fluttered as Sebastian's thumb passed over his lips in an impossibly soft touch. The fingers left his skin and Alois bit the inside of his cheek to stop a whine. Damn this man and his touches, so fleeting and addictive. But all reason was taken away from him when lips pressed against his own, soft, moist and sweet from what the male had drunk earlier. Despite his better judgement, one of his hands wrapped around Sebastian's biceps as his body yielded to the sweet pressure Sebastian applied on his lips. He lost himself completely in that kiss, all reasonable thoughts snatched away by that fierce mouth.

Pulling away Sebastian chuckled slightly. This boy was made to be a slave, to submit to the will of another. Sebastian looked at the sweet body in his arms. Pale skin was flushed pink, lips trembling and Sebastian imagined they tingled. Aqua eyes were closed and breath was leaving the boy at an alarmingly fast rate. He let the blond go, but a whimper made him look once again at him. With patience he caressed blonde hair, as the boy smiled and leaned into the gentle touches.

Another set of blue eyes watched astonished and slightly apprehensive the whole ritual. He pulled his eyes away from the couple and caught sight of molten gold hues. There was an amused look in them and the start of a smirk pulled on his lips, making Ciel look away.

Sebastian walked away from Alois after he gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back of his neck. Soon his attention turned to Ciel, scarlet burning it's way through tissue, to read the most secret thought that were buried in Ciel's soul. He was afraid that when the same treatment would be applied to him, he would act just like Alois, he would whine, whimper, and cling to Sebastian.

But he did not. When hands spread over his shoulders, Ciel stiffened and clenched his fists. His breath was barely audible in the room. Fingers were tapped on his lips but Ciel refused to open them, keeping his eyes trained on the red carpet and away from Sebastian, Alois and Claude. Sebastian stepped behind him, fingers weaving in dark blue-black hair, lips pulled close to a pierced ear.

"Why do you resist it?" And Ciel was subjugated by that voice, so low and filled with promises of sweet pleasure. Lips were pressed on his neck, warm against his chilled skin. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin as Sebastian moulded hands over slim hips. With that Ciel tossed his head back, a sigh leaving pink lips. Sebastian pulled away, his steps directed to Claude who watched amused how Sebastian toyed with the bodies of these young males. He found it entertaining.

Looping his arms around Claude's neck, he leant closer and whispered.

"They are exquisite. Neither was trained before. You should test them as well. They won't ever be the same after we finish training and tainting them." Another chuckle hung in the air and Sebastian pulled with his teeth on the loop earring the other male wore. A growl was stifled behind closed lips and Sebastian smirked. This was so fun.

As he knew Claude, he would be more through than he was. Sebastian enjoyed playing around with his 'victims' while Claude loved straightforwardness and swiftness. They were the perfect enemies, and strangely so they were just as well balanced as lovers. They had tried it.

Unlike him Claude went first for the dark haired boy. Claude bent down to the boy's level and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, blue eyes fell shut as fingers twisted his hardened nipples. When Ciel gasped open-mouthed, a pair of lips pressed on his, stealing his breath and swallowing the soft sound. The blond watched transfixed the way Claude kissed the boy, passionate yet keeping his cool.

His lips were bitter, the taste of whiskey still present on the males tongue as he kissed Ciel. But he remained still, unmoving. He was not going to give in to their advances. When Claude pulled away, the boy breathed in relief.

Claude stood to his real height and left Ciel, his eyes trained on the beautiful blond who took a little step back when he was barely an inch from Claude's sculpted chest. Breath left him as his head was pulled back, lips attacked ferociously. If Sebastian's kiss had stirred that heat in his body, this one set him on fire, longing burning deep in the recesses of his heart. He never wanted it to end. But it did and it left them both breathless, smiling smugly.

But unknown to them Sebastian moved from his place on the desk and stood in front of Ciel. He was smiling devilishly at the boy. His fingers turned his head until he was looking at the kissing couple. Sebastian's velvet voice attacked his ears, slowly but surely working it's magic.

"Look at how into it they are…Great isn't it. To be so in synch with another. Don't you wish to be kissed like that?" At that the boy's cheeks flushed but his eyes kept that apathetic look.

"Or rather would you like to be the one doing the kissing?" At that Ciel's eyes turned to Sebastian daring him to move closer, to get in his area. Ciel was ready to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him until they were both too far gone to realise they needed air. And he would do it, without a doubt. Sebastian got closer and Ciel smirked as he threw all of his weight on Sebastian, both stumbling on the floor, with Ciel on top kissing violently. Leather never felt so arousing on his skin, warm and soft under his thighs, as he settled on top of Sebastian. And he let him. Ciel knew that if he wanted Sebastian could overpower him in a second, push him down and take him like one took a common whore, fast and unforgiving. But he just allowed Ciel to kiss him.

A throat was cleared and both their eyes turned to the one who stood in the chair. Green eyes shone with amusement at the dazed look in their eyes. Ciel took a sideways glance at Alois and Claude who were intertwined in a heated embrace. They looked just as dazed as Ciel felt and Sebastian was looking no better.

That man was grinning maniacally.

"So I take it that you enjoy your presents. Is that your choice, Claude, Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Their Slaves, Bathing

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel; Alois x Ciel; Claude x Alois;

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, BDSM themes.

A/N: I'm really sorry for how long it took me to update this. I have so many projecs for school and so much homework I barely had time to finish writing this.

For everyone who reviewed I thank you for your patience and your time.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I take it that you enjoy your presents. Is that your choice, Claude, Sebastian?<em>

Both Claude and Sebastian turned to the man who chuckled smugly at their clouded eyes. Yes they enjoyed their gift very much, those he had hand picked himself. And he was proud that he had not lost his touch.

"Is that your final choice? Or do you need more time to decide?" Claude and Sebastian looked at each other and agreed with a look.

"I believe we need to discuss this and only after make our choice," Sebastian answered as he gently pushed Ciel away from him.

"Yes, I do think so," Claude replied as he gently rubbed pale skin. Alois was almost like an abandoned puppy. His body was pressed close to Claude's and shivers ran all over his body when he pulled away to stand in front of his boss.

He offered his hand to Sebastian who took it and stood up.

"Give them both a bath. And Cantebury, can I have a word with you?" One of the triplets came closer and Sebastian whispered hushed orders in his ear.

With a smile etched on his lips the male stepped closer to Ciel and Alois who were both sprawled on the carpet.

"Its bath time, boys. Now follow me," Ciel stood up on trembling feet. That surge of adrenaline as he had thrown himself to Sebastian had yet to fade and he felt that other parts had also been influenced by the dark haired menace.

The door closed behind them as they walked through dark corridors to an immense bathroom, made to accommodate at least a dozen persons. The large bathtub was filled with water and foam.

Putting a large pile of towels next to the tube and a large array of washes and soaps the men left.

Ciel looked at Alois. If there was something he did not expect it was to be left alone with Alois to bathe. It was not that he felt embarrassed it was just that he expected their training to start right away.

"Come on, Ciel. If we don't get in the water is going to get cold," Alois said as he climbed over the edge, his body slipping under the thick layer of bubbles, some of them spilling over the sides falling on the floor.

"Ciel, don't make me get out and drag you in," Alois said as Ciel finally started walking towards the bath.

A splash of water and large amounts of bubbles decorated Ciel. Alois laughed at the look the other gave him. Yes splashing him was probably the best idea.

"Wait until I get there, Alois. You're gonna wish you never did that," But it was not a threat. Ciel was smiling as he jumped in the bathtub. Water splashed everywhere, over the edges, and on Alois. They were both laughing at their own antics. For Ciel it felt like a really rare and precious moment of childishness. And he felt like tickling Alois until he could barely breath to tell him to stop. But before he could put into practice what he had in mind, a body slammed on his, making breath leave his lungs. Alois looked like a drowned cat, hair all matted down and darkened from the water, bubbles running down his shoulders, over his back and neck.

"You said you're going to make me regret it. I don't think you can. I enjoyed it. And you are going to enjoy this."

Alois leaned down and brushed his lips on Ciel's. They felt so good. But not better than Sebastian's yet infinitely better than Claude's. And Ciel frowned. When had he started comparing them? There was no comparison to make. Alois kissed different, like an equal while they, they kissed to subdue and tame.

Without thinking Ciel dragged Alois closer, lips mashing together, and breath mingling as hands ran over every bit of skin available, fingers leaving imprints on skin, red and slowly fading.

_Ah yes…this strange power Alois has to make me do anything he wishes, I want more of it._ Ciel's mind supplied making up for the lack of oxygen.

And they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Alois smiled smugly. Ciel was really that easy to seduce? Or maybe it was only for him? He had seen how Ciel had reacted to Claude and Sebastian. But then he got so dominant to Sebastian. Alois had seen it from the corner of his eye, and he whished to see Ciel exhibit that authority with him, to put him in his place.

"Ciel…You want to dominate Sebastian?" The question was completely out of the blue and the brunette looked so confused.

"Earlier when you kissed him, you straddled him and… you looked so hot like that, dominant and authoritative. I want you to…do it to me..." Ciel looked at Alois who was slightly flushed from the request he made.

"I can't, Alois. With you, I feel like I should lie down and let you have free reign, do whatever you want, but Sebastian, he got on my nerves, that's why I did that. Think of it like revenge for teasing you and me." Ciel looked away with a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"Now that's cute. Would you do anything I request? Even if I ask of you to get on your knees and suck me ?" He looked at Ciel through his lashes.

"Yes, even that." Came the answer promptly.

"Then why don't you get to work?" A hand wrapped around dark locks and flipped them over, blond hair spilling over the edge of the tub as Alois tossed his head back in pleasure.

* * *

><p>"What can you say abut our new merchandise, ehhh?" The male asked, curious about what could Sebastian and Claude find out about the young boys.<p>

"Neither was trained before, and they are eager to learn," Sebastian answered.

"That's good. What else could you say about them? Here you have their files," Sebastian stopped for a second and went for the file of the blond.

"This one, the blond, is submissive, and I believe he's completely into men, he doesn't hesitate to yield control to another." Sebastian took the file and looking through it, he stopped at the first page, looking at the photo of the boy.

"Alois Trancy. Really nice name, and I was right. He is openly homosexual. I think he is the perfect candidate for this place," Sebastian snapped the file closed and handed it to Claude. Claude ran through the file and then closed it.

"How about the other one?" Their boss asked smug.

"The other is a different story, he seems to be stubborn and he is undecided or rather torn between two choices, to dominate or to submit. And I think he isn't really good with people. When Claude kissed him he went stiff like a log. And another thing, I believe he is bisexual, not swinging completely one-way or the other. " Sebastian said, his eyes shining with unspeakable emotions, longing and a strange feeling of possession.

"Claude, what is wrong? You are really silent today," The other male asked looking at his long black painted nails, studying the scar wrapped around his pinkie.

"It's nothing, sir, " he lied, knowing well enough that if he mentioned the real reason Sebastian would make sure he won't hear the end of it.

Claude reached for the other file to simply do something with his hands. He scanned the first page and was slightly amused of how correct Sebastian's assumptions were.

Ciel Phantomhive is indeed bisexual, and usually switched from being a dom to being a sub, with different partners.

"How do you manage to read them that well?" Sebastian was confused.

"Here. Have a look," and he handed the file to Sebastian. Needless to say, that smug smirk lazed on Sebastian's lips after he read the file.

"Interesting. Now I have all the information I needed. I have made my choice."

Claude looked away. He was sure Sebastian had chosen Alois. After all is easier to train a slave who has the feeling of submitting in his blood. And he likes the boy. He could tell by the caring way he had stroked his hair, the gently care he had poured in his movements. Sebastian was almost always swift and blunt and sometimes even brutal. With a sight he looked back at the red eyed male and waited for the answer.

"I choose Ciel."

Claude's eyes widened. He had heard correctly. Sebastian chose Ciel?

"Why did you choose him, Ehh Sebastian?

"It's time for a little challenge, I kept training submissive slaves but a stubborn one has to be spicier than the rest."

"Do you think it was wise to let them bathe without someone to watch them?" Claude asked from next to him, something glinting in his amber eyes.

"Are you afraid that the will start getting frisky without us? I can bet on my boots that they are indulging in a little sex right now," Sebastian grinned deviously.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Claude's eyes showed realisation.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sebastian feigned innocence, but the gleam in his crimson eyes gave him away.

"You did it so you can punish Ciel, for having sex with someone else without your order. You are a cruel bastard, Michaelis."

"Should we intrude and see for ourselves what they are doing?" Sebastian started for the door and Claude followed him.

* * *

><p>They watched through the slightly open door as Ciel and Alois kissed and touched, hands dipping lower into the water, obviously pumping and squeezing, drawing from the other groans and slight jerks of hips. The sounds echoed in the large bathroom and Alois's ardent whispers reached them.<p>

"Ah…yes Ciel, please… a little bit more…"His neck was joined by a pair of aggressive lips, teeth biting into flesh, leaving behind reddened spots. Claude trembled next to Sebastian, seething with possessive anger.

"Don't get angry, Claude. They are enjoying their last moments of sex as free persons. From tomorrow on, this will become off limits to both of them," Sebastian gave him that knowing look.

Claude looked away and turning on his heel he left Sebastian to look at the pair.

Not long after Sebastian called for Cantebury.

"Let them stay in the bathroom until they fall asleep. Then take Alois, the blond one, to Claude's bedroom. Dress him up and let him sleep on. After that take the other one, Ciel to my bedroom and tuck him in bed. I will deal with him later," and with that Sebastian left his spot, his attention being spiked by a loud moan, that was different from the one before. He smirked at the thought of Ciel getting a hand job from the blond. It seemed so unlikely of him to submit. But he will learn of it soon enough.

_I can't wait to have you in my bed, Ciel, screaming my name and thinking only of me, coming undone only by my hands._


	4. Their Slaves, Sweet

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel; Claude x Alois;

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, BDSM themes, slight food play.

* * *

><p>Sleep started evading Ciel's mind as linens gently kissed his sleep-warmed skin. Something wrapped around his body, retaining the soft touch of cotton. When the heat became too much to bare, Ciel opened his eyes and threw aside the blanket he had been wrapped in.<p>

At a quick glance he realised that he was not in his bedroom. His bed did not have a canopy and those sheets in such a deep red were far from his liking. He swung his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling a few inches from the floor. He sighed.

He took to inspecting the room. Ciel found it completely baffling. In the hearth the fire was burning and in front of it was a large pile of pillows. The sweet scent of sandalwood permeated the room and the room in itself held an air of oriental opulence.

Against the wall, in a large loveseat was a figure lounging with a book.

Black hair and black leather clothes. Red eyes watched him and Ciel felt that gaze undressing him, and he imagined being pushed back on the bed, the too-large shirt he wore, ripped apart, and his lips lost in those kisses. Instead Sebastian found a better position and with a light voice said:

"Finally awake. It seems that your dear friend Alois exhausted you…" At the comment Ciel blushed brilliant red and looked away. But that stubbornness did not leave his blue eyes.

" Were you and Claude spying on us? Whishing you were there with us, whishing you were the ones to make us scream?" Ciel was amazed by his boldness. He was not like this usually, but this man did nothing but bring out the worst in him.

"Aren't you a bit too confident? I had lots of slaves better than you, slaves who knew how to respond to the touch of a master," Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he threw Ciel a dirty look. Both of them glared at the other.

But their little glaring contest was interrupted when Ciel's stomach complained loudly at the lack of food. Ciel made a face and asked.

"Where can I find some food?"

Sebastian's laugh was deliciously melodic as it bounced off the walls.

_This boy is such fun._

The transformation from a roaring lion to a meek little kitten was so amusing in Sebastian's eyes. Putting the book away he stood up.

"Come. I'll show you around, and I'll even cook something for you if you want." Ciel nodded at the proposition and stood up to follow Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Lavishly decorated rooms and hallways flitted through Ciel peripheral vision as he tried to keep up with Sebastian's long strides. Even wearing those impossible heels he managed to walk fast enough to make Ciel pant breathlessly. But that was not the only thing that made Ciel uneasy.<p>

From some of the rooms, steady streams of moans reached his ears. There were also sounds that made his blood run cold. Slapping of skin on skin, or worse, that sound of leather hitting skin.

"Sebastian…What is with those sound?" Ciel asked wide-eyed. It had finally become too much for him and his curiosity.

"That, Ciel, is punishment, for those disobedient slaves, who go against their master's orders. It can also be a customer who enjoys being put in his place by a complete stranger, in the form of one of our slaves. But I will tell you more about it while you're eating," Ciel's eyes shone with unspeakable curiosity at what Sebastian said. But another thing bugged him in that very moment. And his concerns took over his mind taking the form of a simple question.

"Where is Alois?" Sebastian looked pleased at the question.

"He should be with Claude, unless Claude gave him to one of the other handlers to be taught the basics," Ciel's eyes widened.

_Being given to someone else to be trained…_ He wouldn't accept it. He would not even listen to that person. He was good at ignoring people. But what if the handler started thrashing him around? Ciel was positive he won't withstand the treatment and would start crying and kicking and screaming.

Sebastian took in the array of emotions that passed through blue eyes. Judging by Ciel's actions, he thought Ciel was not afraid of a little pain. But it seemed he was wrong this time. Ciel looked completely terrified at the idea of being give to another one to train him, or maybe it was because of the sounds streaming from those rooms? He couldn't decide on one of those so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Sebastian stopped in front of a door and opened it widely to let Ciel in.

"Here, is the kitchen. But you won't have to remember where it is. Ask me for food and I will bring it to you." Ciel walked in, and sat on a bar stool next to the table.

"Now, Ciel, what would you like to eat? Any preferences of allergies I should know about?" Sebastian asked as he also sat on the other bar stool, across from Ciel.

"Umm, I don't like spicy food, it gives me stomach aches. But anything else is all right. I really like sweets." He finished with a little smile and Sebastian stood up to reach for a cabinet pulling down bowls and teaspoons, along with a stirrer. From another cabinet he took flour, chocolate and other ingredients.

"What are those for?" Ciel looked at Sebastian who was moving efficiently through the kitchen.

"I'm making a cake since you said you like sweets," Sebastian said as he started melting the chocolate for the cake filling.

* * *

><p>Claude relaxed under the pounding of the water on his skin. Alois was his to train. He finally got a slave to his liking. Alois was sweet, cute and slightly perverted (Claude could never know how perverted this young boy could be). He sighed in content and let his head fall back. Water ran down his neck, and he revelled in the feeling. He almost considered thanking Sebastian, but he reconsidered it. It would make the other's ego even bigger…<p>

Still he was angry with Sebastian. He had the nerve to leave them alone and when they arrived the boys were having the time of their lives _with_ each other. And damn it if Alois did not look delicious like that. Claude bit his lips as his cock twitched at the images his mind conjured, with Alois in all kind of positions, some sexier than others. He definitely wanted him in the shower moaning and whining out his name.

With a guilty feeling he stopped the water, thought of the most un-arousing thing he could find and stepped out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his hips Claude walked in his room, in search of clothes. But he froze in the doorway, stream spilling in the room from the bathroom.

On his bed, red glared at him in the form of a kimono wrapped around a pale body, was Alois curled up in the sweet embrace of sleep. Claude looked at the boy, studying him for real for the first time. Shiny golden hair, pale skin and slightly pouted lips that held an almost bitter edge in sleep. He was truly a beauty. Briefly, Claude wondered if girls or boys chased after him. It seemed likely.

Claude sat on the bed and gently stroked blond hair that slipped through his fingers like silk. Exquisite…

* * *

><p>On the bed rested two figures embraced. The smaller one gasped for air, trying to catch his breath from the heated kiss that had just taken his mind. Dark silk adorned his face, covering blue eyes. Next to them on the bed were plates of cakes and fruits that Sebastian chose especially for what he had in mind. A game to determine how good Ciel could distinguish between tastes and scents.<p>

"What about this one, Ciel?" Fingers were dipped in cream and rubbed over the boy's lips, the sweet smearing and releasing its gentle scent.

A little tongue flitted over his lips and Ciel licked all of the substance from his lips.

"Vanilla," Sebastian smiled at the answer, pressed his lips to Ciel's ear, blowing slightly on it, and spoke.

"Correct. You know, you're quite good at this. You should try to make your own sweets. I bet they would be fabulous."

"I'm good at eating them, not making them. Unless you want this place to go down in flames," Ciel laughed. Sebastian laughed too, after taking a bite of a cupcake.

He grimaced at the way-too-sweet treat. It was not that he did not appreciate its quality or the taste, but sweets were not exactly his thing. He enjoyed food that was spicier, but he would continue making sweets if it made Ciel feel more at ease with things.

"I'm bored of this game already. Can't we just eat these without the whole game pretext? I'm hungry," Ciel questioned as he ripped off the scarf, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

But when his gaze fell upon the different kids of sweets that littered the plates Ciel's eyes shone excitedly, just like those of a child.

"When did you make all of these?" Sebastian only smiled.

"Now how about we eat some of these?" He asked sweeping his fingers through the topping of one of the cakes and presenting the fingers to Ciel. Without thinking too much about it Ciel leaned towards the fingers, but Sebastian pulled them away slightly, teasingly. Ciel followed the fingers, trying to get them in reach, but when Sebastian kept putting distance between his lips and the fingers, Ciel got upset. _How dare he not give him his sweets fill?_

So his fingers enclosed around Sebastian's wrist, dragging the fingers to his mouth and sucking on them, ravenously. Eyes darted towards Sebastian's smug smirk and Ciel realised that it was all just a game for this beautiful predator.

So Ciel decided on it. If it was just mere teasing then two could play at the game. His lips caressed the pads f Sebastian's fingers, dragging his teeth over them, then removed them and gently caressing with the tip of his tongue the expanse of Sebastian's palm.

When Ciel looked up Sebastian had a look of curiosity on his features, eyes blazing with a dark fire that Ciel could only label as lust. Sultry looks were passed in between them and Ciel took another finger in his mouth, three of them stretching his lips beautifully, and he moaned impassioned, his eyes closing in sweet pleasure.

And strangely enough Sebastian did the same. Oh, how he wanted that wicked mouth around another part of him, swallowing and gagging and moaning…and so deliciously tight and hot.

A moment later he was ready to undo his pants and make Ciel take care of what he just provoked. But a gentle knock on the door made him stop and Ciel to release his fingers.

"Yes, enter," One of the triplets opened the door.

"Yes, Thompson, what is it?" Sebastian asked obviously irritated at the interruption.

"Sir, the Viscount called. And he requested two young girls for his entertainment tomorrow. And the boss accepted," He said respectfully, keeping his eyes on the dark carpet on the floor.

"But we do not have any girls…unless…" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, sir. That…" The male confirmed.

"Have you talked to Claude, yet?"

"No, not yet. The boss said that you should ask him."

"Okay. Ciel, follow me."

Thompson held the door open and Sebastian exited and started in the direction of Claude's bedroom.

"What about what you wanted to tell me?" Ciel asked.

"I will tell you, don't worry. It would just be easier to explain it to you and Alois at the same time." Sebastian answered and walked to the door of a room, knocking and without waiting for the answer opened the door widely and strode in.

Claude lay on the bed, Alois cuddled on his side their legs tangled, and he looked at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you start his training already?" Sebastian's voice disturbed the peaceful silence of the room.

Ciel only spared a glance to Claude's toned body and Alois's curvy one and entered the room, standing next to Sebastian.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading.


	5. Their Slaves, Preparations

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel; Claude x Alois;

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, BDSM themes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shouldn't you start his training already?" Sebastian's voice disturbed the peaceful silence of the room. <em>

Ciel only spared a glance to Claude's toned body and Alois's curvy one and entered the room, standing next to Sebastian.

Claude looked at the two intruders with something akin to distaste. He hated being interrupted when he thought about how things should proceed; it was simply a part of his obsessive over thinking mind.

"Now, Sebastian, shouldn't you do the same to him? At least tell him what he is going to become? Or maybe you want to tell them both, to frighten them with stories and threats, and those objects? It would be a terrible sight indeed." Claude chuckled mirthlessly at the knowing look Sebastian threw to him; but before any of them could say anything else Alois moved in his sleep and slowly opened azure eyes, hazed with sleep.

"Umm… What's happening?" His eyes opened wide as he saw Claude almost naked next to him, Ciel and Sebastian watching them staying in that bed. Something he assumed it was a kimono was draped over his body, and that red colour clashed with his skin. Curling even tighter in the kimono he listened for what Sebastian started to say.

"Since we are all awake then I believe it's time for you to know what is this all about."

"Would you mind skipping the introduction and getting directly to the point?" The blond interrupted.

"Not at all, Alois. Now, this is The Manor, a place for _certain_ activities that are not regarded with much respect in the outer world."

"Meaning prostitution?" Ciel asked from the side, his lips pulled in a frown.

"No. That's for brothels. Here is mostly about another kind of practices…"

"Simply put, people who come here enjoy BDSM" Claude cut in, exasperated with Sebastian's way of doing things.

"Okay." Both Ciel and Alois agreed without a fuss.

"Then if you agreed so easily, I'll let Claude tell you about the rules." Sebastian sat on a chair looking at the boys intently.

" First of all, the most important rule is that everything that takes place here is under the Safe, Sane and Consensual rule. Meaning that we won't force you, also as soon as it is too much for you, you can use a safe word that you establish with the other party and the session is brought to a halt. And don't worry about marks or other such things, cutting and any other harmful activities are strictly prohibited."

"Well that sounds all right to me. Count me in," Alois smiled and readjusted his position.

Ciel seemed to be hesitant about the whole ordeal, but after taking a look at the excited light shining in Alois's eyes, his reluctance vanished.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

Sebastian smirked at the answer and stood up.

"Claude, can I have a word with you in private?"

The other stood up, followed Sebastian on the balcony, and pulled the door after him.

"What is it?" Claude asked reaching for the cigarettes on the table between them.

"The Viscount asked for two girls to entertain him tomorrow. And the boss accepted."

Claude's eyes narrowed and his lips twisted in a grimace.

"But we don't have any girls and…that guy, the Viscount, is quite suspicious…"

"I know what you mean, but since the boss accepted, we have to find the girls, or to make them."

"You don't mean that we…"Claude looked at Sebastian to see the red eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Exactly, we will dress and doll them up for the Viscount," Sebastian pushed the door open to find Ciel and Alois sprawled on the bed both looking at the ceiling.

A little sound came from the balcony doorway where Claude stood. It was similar to a growl of a beast that Sebastian turned to see Claude almost snarling at the boys, actually at Ciel who was whispering something to Alois who giggled cutely.

They were definitely too cute for their own good.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a brat like Ciel," Sebastian was watching Claude with disbelieving eyes.

"Really now, that's a no-no for one in our place, Claude, but I agree that both of them are quite overwhelming," Sebastian said lowly only for the two of them to hear.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah right, and I'm a butler dressed as I am."

Claude sneered at him and walked past him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You want me to wear that?" Ciel hissed with disgust at the clothes he had been presented with.<p>

An annoyingly pink dress with ribbons and bows, with an ample skirt and layers over layers of petticoats was pulled out of a box and laid on the bed. Next to it were a corset (_oh the horror_), lacy white stockings and oh so innocent lacy panties. On the floor were arranged a pair of shiny lacquered leather shoes with high heels and a delicate strip over the ankle.

"I'm not wearing these," Ciel said lifting the lacy undergarments. "These are for girls."

"Should I remind you what you are playing here?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"Okay, okay," Ciel accepted half-heartedly. "On one condition, though."

"And that would be?" Sebastian enquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Only if Alois wears them."

* * *

><p>"How the hell have I got myself in this?" Ciel wondered bitterly as he looked at the pink dress hung on the dresser's door. The door of the room opened and Sebastian walked in with another large box in his hands, shutting the door with his foot. Ciel guessed it was yet another accessory for his outfit. The room seemed so much smaller now that Sebastian had walked in.<p>

"I believe it's time I started getting you dressed. The Viscount will be here in an hour and we want for you to be presentable." Ciel smirked pleasantly as if he was a butler and Ciel slowly but surely cowered in a corner. He dreaded the moment this would happen and he would be forced into those clothes. He tried to avoid Sebastian's hands but when a leather-clad body was pressed against his Ciel gave in.

"Come on Ciel, we don't have all day so let me undress you already," When Ciel started struggling again Sebastian found that he had to use far more convincing methods.

"Ciel, you either let me get you dressed, or you keep shying away and suffer my wrath." But it was a long time since Ciel stopped listening to him, his eyes focused on those lips, moving as Sebastian spoke. Since Ciel was distracted, the buttons of the shirt were undone one after the other, and Sebastian's hands met naked skin, raised in goose bumps.

Ciel gasped with shock, when had Sebastian managed to undress him. Or was he so distracted not to notice such a thing?

"Now, let's get you dressed…"

* * *

><p>Alois arched, wheezed and gasped for breath. He whimpered with every tug and Grabbed at the poster of the bed, trying to keep himself anchored.<p>

"Ohhh, Claude… Not so hard…I can't breath…" A hand sneaked up from the back, and tweaked a reddened nipple, revealed by the black satin corset.

Alois's back arched and he rubbed his bare bottom on the tent of Claude's pants.

Claude, although trying to keep his straight face, grunted under his breath and his fingers pressed the nipple in, causing Alois to writhe, putting more pressure on the suffocating member, in tight leather pants.

"If you don't stop…you will regret this dearly," Claude warned pressing a hand on the blonde's hips steadying him. Alois looked up with pleading eyes and Claude threw all precautions on the wind. He tilted Alois's head back and kissed him, hard and violent. His tongue explored pink parted lips and an intoxicatingly tasting mouth.

Alois whimpered and all of his sounds were swallowed by the older male, who devoured his lips like a hungry predator.

When he pulled away Alois closed his eyes. He looked erotic, with his cheeks splattered with red and his lips of a deep crimson, more beautiful than any make up one could find.

"I believe the Viscount will find you simply irresistible."


	6. Their Slaves, Girlish

Story - Their Slaves

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Ciel X Alois;

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Crossdressing, Viscount Druitt fangirling, Roleplaying.

* * *

><p>Alois paced around the room getting accustomed with the heels that clinked merrily on the hardwood floor. The dress was billowing with every move and Alois loved the feel of it's silk against his body. The only annoying thing was that damned corset but he realised that it was after all necessary. He didn't quite have the assets to fill the dress. But as he had stood in front of the mirror earlier he was astonished to see a beautiful girl staring back at him. Long blond locks, reached way down to his waist and the dress made him seem so delicate, the little curve of his waist was now more prominent.<p>

Purple velvet complimented his hair, making the golden colour all the more shiny and his light blue eyes stand out. The silky fabric of his gloves was pure white like the snow and they stretched way over his elbows.

Alois could barely wait to see how Ciel looked. He could bet the other would be stunning as a girl.

After another twirl Alois fell on his knees laughing, the dress spreading around him. It felt so strange to be surrounded by silk and petticoats.

_Definitely different than the feeling of trousers._

When he expected it less, the door opened to reveal Claude,

"Come with me. I'll take you to the drawing room where the tea will be served," Alois stood up and followed enthusiastically.

"I hope you will mind your manners in the presence of the Viscount. And please do not make any remarks that may lead to the discovery of your identity."

Alois nodded and smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>A large door was opened to reveal a broad back, dressed in black. Alois realised it was Sebastian. He strained to see behind him, to soothe his curiosity. All that he could see was pink silk and black velvet ribbons.<p>

"Ready for this, Claude?" Sebastian asked and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"I guess it can be said so. Although I don't like this. Do you think it's wise to leave them alone with the Viscount?"

"I have my doubts too, but we can't go against the boss, can we? Anyway I though of something and I really hope he will buy it…"

While the two trainers discussed, Alois was able to see what was hiding behind Sebastian.

On the sofa sat a blushing beauty.

He could barely believe that one was Ciel. Two long ponytails with curled ends rested comfortable at the apparent swell of the other's chest. His arms were wrapped in dark silky gloves. But the best of all was his dress. An ample dress much like his own, pink with black velvet ribbons and white accents, white petticoats peeking from beneath pink silk. He looked like a very young and beautiful girl.

"You are gorgeous dressed like this." The words left his mouth without his accord. Ciel burst into laughter.

"I look ridiculous dressed like this and you think I am gorgeous? There must be something wrong with your eyes, Alois," Although he could say something might have been wrong with his eyes too, because he liked the way the dress looked on the blond, he loved how that sheer lip gloss gave his lips a seductive gleam. He wanted to kiss him and see what it tasted like. The one on his own lips tasted of chocolate.

A knock came from the door and both Ciel and Alois stiffened at the sound.

"Enter," was the steady reply, and Ciel recognised the voice as belonging to Sebastian.

One of the triplets opened the door and announced.

"The Viscount of Druitt, Alaister Chambers has arrived."

Ciel gulped. They were going to be discovered. He dreaded the day someone would discover any of this happened.

Alois on the other hand put a sweet smile on his lips and went to sit next to Ciel. Hands properly rested on his lap and he crossed his legs under the dress. His eyes were studying the floor and he realised that he could just as well be the picture of demureness.

"Good luck to both of you. And if anything happens just scream for one of us and we'll be here as soon as possible."

Sebastian put a reassuring hand on both of their heads then turned around and dragged Claude out.

* * *

><p>A handsome man walked behind Cantebury, his blond hair being swayed by the slight breeze in the corridor. In front of a door stood two males, both dressed in black.<p>

"Mister Chambers," One of them called "The girls you requested are in this room. However we have a request to make of you. Do not use any of the girls in _that way;_ their training is far from being complete and you may not get the satisfaction you whished for. Plus they are still too young for that kind of activities and their bodies might not keep up with it."

"Ah, but of course I will take your request into consideration. I will simply enjoy their company then. Thank you for your concern."

Then he knocked at the door and entered.

Sebastian breathed out, relieved that his little ruse had worked.

"Now let's hope neither of them messes it up." Claude voiced his thoughts.

"They wont…"

"How can you be so sure?" Claude asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if they make it through, we could give them a reward."

"We'll see about that." Claude said with finality and left.

Sebastian smirked. He knew of a way to both reward the boys and piss off Claude.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal two divine beings chatting with one another, both of them looking like they had been pulled out from a Victorian era ballroom.<p>

At the sight of him both of them rose to their feet and bowed.

"Welcome to The Manor, Milord."

Ah, such heavenly voices, that made the most divine songs pale in comparison. Their cherubic faces worthy of Botticelli's angels, those delicate bodies, wrapped up in silk and velvet, such beauty and elegance…

"My dear robins, please do not bow in front of me. It is I who should bow in front of your heavenly beauty," The man asked with such admiration in his voice that Ciel and Alois fount hard to resist not to laugh at it. A sweet giggle rolled from the blonde's lips and the man looked astonished at the melodic sound.

"What may your name be beautiful robin?"

Alois looked away frantically searching his brain for an acceptable name to give to the man.

"Alice, Milord," he answered and offered his hand, which the man took without hesitation and let a feverish kiss land on the silk covered knuckles.

Alois felt heat rise in his cheeks and looked sideways at Ciel who watched fascinated the little exchange.

"And your name, miss?" the Viscount asked turning to Ciel and cupping his face with one of his hands. Ciel blushed deeply and looking away answered half thinking.

"Ciel, sir," Alois gasped and covered his face with his hands. Ciel had just ruined everything.

"So tonight I am in the presence of a noble and brave warrior and that of a heavenly being. How wonderful."

Alois looked at the Viscount and then at Ciel, who looked entirely embarrassed by his mistake. It was a good thing that the man was not fazed by the name Ciel gave him.

A quick rap on the door and one of the triplets entered with a tray balanced on his hands.

"Tea is served. Tonight's tea is Lady Grey along with Forret Noir and Sour cherry cream puffs.

The tea was poured and the sweets served. A dainty hand grasped the delicate handle of the cup and brought it to pale lips to sip the tea, before adding some more sugar in it. Then it was brought once again to those lips and sampled. When blue eyes met with his over the rim of the cup, Ciel turned his gaze away from the man who looked at him. Seeing that the Lord had finished his cup, Alois stood up.

"Would you like some more tea, Milord?" The Viscount nodded and the blonde grasped the teapot carefully and poured the tea in the cup. Then he walked back to his place on the sofa.

In a playful fit Alois sat down on Ciel's lap.

"Aloi-…Alice, what are you doing?" Ciel choked on his words but put his hand around Alois's waist to steady him.

"You looked a little lonely, Ciel darling. I thought it was my duty to cheer you up," With that and a little kiss on the corner of his lips, Alois slid from his lap, in a flurry of purple velvet and white petticoats.

'Ciel seemed quite comfortable with Alice seeing as she did not flinch at her touch.' Thought the Viscount and kept watching them.

However Alice drew his blue gaze on her once again when she slid from the sofa and twirled in the middle of the room.

The Viscount watched bewitched the little minx coax him with light blue eyes and a toss of blond hair to come to her, to dance with her.

But he refused politely and watched those tantalizing lips curl in a pout.

More tea was poured, the teapot having been replaced with another full one and conversation ensued.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the large grandfather clock beat 6 hours and the Viscount took his leave, leaving behind the two beautiful creatures he had the privilege of meeting.<p>

As soon as the Viscount left the room, Alois dragged Ciel up from the sofa.

"You could have ruined everything you know?" Ciel nodded ashamed of his lack of concentration.

"I'm sorry…"

"Now is not the time to be sorry. Have fun, Ciel, with this little dress up you have."

And Ciel twirled in circles, like Alois had done before. From his place on the sofa Alois caught a glimpse of Ciel's underwear. Or lack thereof.

"You were really naughty, Ciel. No underwear?" Alois chuckled amused and Ciel smiled bravely.

"Well, I told Sebastian that I wouldn't wear those lacy things he chose unless you wear them, "

"Still that was naughty of you Ciel." Alois yawned and nestled his head on top of his arms. Ciel felt the same strange exhaustion pull him towards sleep as he laid next to Alois, his chest next to Alois's back, feeling every breath of the blond. Tangled on the sofa they both fell asleep.


End file.
